icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007–08 QMJHL season
The 2007–08 QMJHL season was the 39th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. At the season-opening press conference, the QMJHL announced in partnership with Telus, all 630 regular season games would be available by internet broadcast. The regular season started on September 13, 2007, and concluded on March 16, 2008. Eighteen teams played 70 games each. The Rouyn-Noranda Huskies finished first overall in the regular season winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy. They went on to win 12 straight playoff games, before losing in 5 games in the finals to the Gatineau Olympiques, who captured their seventh President's Cup, and third in the last 6 seasons. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime loss; SL = Shootout loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against; x = Clinched playoff berth; y = Clinched division title *Complete List of Standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending leaders Note: GP = Games played; Mins = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals allowed; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Canada-Russia Challenge The 2007 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge was hosted by the Chicoutimi Saguenéens and the Gatineau Olympiques. On November 19, 2007, the Russian Selects defeated the QMJHL All-stars 6–4 at the Centre Georges-Vézina. On November 21, 2007, the QMJHL All-stars defeated the Russian Selects 3–2 at the Robert Guertin Centre. Since the tournament began in 2003, the QMJHL All-stars have won six games, the Russian Selects have four wins. Playoffs The top nine teams from the Telus division, and top seven teams from the Eastern division qualified for the playoffs. The ninth place team in the Telus division qualified in the Eastern division, and ranked by regular season points. All series will be best-of-seven. Divisions will cross over in the semifinals. Overview †Victoriaville seeded 8th in Eastern division. Division quarterfinals Telus Division | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Eastern Division | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Division semifinals Telus Division | valign="top" | |} Eastern Division | valign="top" | |} Finals | valign="top" | |} QMJHL Championship |} All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Kevin Desfossés, Québec Remparts * Defence - Marc-André Bourdon, Rouyn-Noranda & Marc-André Dorion, Baie-Comeau * Left winger - Stefano Giliati, Lewiston Maineiacs * Centreman - Francis Paré, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Claude Giroux, Gatineau Olympiques ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Marco Cousineau, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Defence - Kevin Marshall, Lewiston Maineiacs & Ivan Vishnevskiy, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Left winger - Michael Dubuc, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Centreman - Mathieu Perreault, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Right winger - Jakub Voracek, Halifax Mooseheads ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Olivier Roy, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Defence - Simon Després, Saint John Sea Dogs & Samuel Groulx, Québec Remparts * Left winger - Nicolas Deschamps, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Tomas Knotek, Halifax Mooseheads * Right winger - Jacob Lagacé, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Hall of Fame opens doors to four new all-time greats amidst the Golden Puck Awards Gala. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions: Gatineau Olympiques *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions: Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals: Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA: Chicoutimi Saguenéens ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player: Francis Paré, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer: Mathieu Perreault, Acadie-Bathurst Titan *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP : Claude Giroux *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA: Bobby Nadeau, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Guy Carbonneau Trophy - Best Defensive Forward: Olivier Fortier, Rimouski Océanic *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year: Marc-André Bourdon, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Kevin Lowe Trophy - Best Defensive Defenceman: Mathieu Bolduc, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect: Mikhail Stefanovich, Québec Remparts *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year: Olivier Roy, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year: Nicolas Deschamps, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year: Olivier Roy, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player: Cédric Lalonde-McNicol, Shawinigan Cataractes *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year: Chris Morehouse, Moncton Wildcats *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player: Robert Slaney, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year: Martin Mondou, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year: Pascal Vincent, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Maurice Filion Trophy - General Manager of the Year *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year *Jean Sawyer Trophy - Marketing Director of the Year 07-08MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats External links * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons